Invisible
by percabeth-auslly
Summary: Ally writes a song and won't tell him who it's about...she drops her songbook and Austin reads it, discovering how she feels about him...AUSLLY! Rated teen cause i'm a Teen!
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hi Hi! *waves* I like to read Auslly fanfics at my brothers soccer practice, and the other night I was grounded, so I couldnt brig my phone. So I took a journal (how old fashened of me! ;) And wrote this. Today I begged my mom to let me on the computer so she would let me type this up. I hope you guys like it! **

**Disclaimer: I don't own Austin and Ally or the song "Invisible" by Taylor Swift. **

"Hey Trish. Hey Dez. Is Ally upstairs?" Austin asked his friends as he walked into Sonic Boom. They were watching a video on Ally's MyTab and didn't respond. Austin stood there untill Trish looked up. "Oh, hey Austin! Ally's upstairs. She said she had a new song she wrote that she wanted you to here." Trish said, and the went back to her video. "Great, thanks." Austin muttered, jogging up the steps. When he got to the practice room, he knocked on the open door before walking in. "Oh, hey Austin. What's up?" Ally asked, looking up from the piano. Austin walked over and slid next to her on the piano bench. "What's your new song?" He asked. "Do you really want to hear it?" Ally asked shyly. "Yeah." Austin replied. "C'mon, let me hear it." Ally took a deep breath and began to play the piano and sing:

_She can't see the way your eyes_  
_Light up when you smile._  
_She'll never notice how you stop and stare_  
_Whenever she walks by._

_And you can't see me wantin' you the way you want her_  
_But you are everything to me._

_I just wanna show you_  
_She don't even know you,_  
_She's never gonna love you like I want to._  
_And you just see right through me._  
_If you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful_  
_Miracle,_  
_Unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible._

_There's a fire inside of you_  
_That can't help but shine through._  
_She's never gonna see the light_  
_No matter what you do._

_And all I think about is how to make you think of me_  
_And everything that we could be_

_I just wanna show you_  
_She don't even know you,_  
_She's never gonna love you like I want to._  
_And you just see right through me._  
_If you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful_  
_Miracle,_  
_Unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible. _

_Like shadows in a faded light_  
_Oh, we're invisible._  
_I just wanna open your eyes_  
_And make you realize._

_I just wanna show you_  
_She don't even know you._  
_Baby, let me love you,_  
_Let me want you._  
_You just see right through me_  
_But if you only knew me_  
_We could be a beautiful_  
_Miracle,_  
_Unbelievable_  
_Instead of just invisible._

_She can't see the way your eyes_  
_Light up when you smile._

"Alls, that was great!" Austin cried. Ally blushed sightly. "Thanks." She closed her songbook and perched it on the top of the piano. "...Who was it about?" Austin asked. Ally blushed and began to chew on her hair. "No one in particular." She responded. Austin gently pulled her hair out of her mouth. "Who was it really about?" He asked. Ally shook her head. "Ally, c'mon! Please tell me!" Austin begged, his curiosity growing. "Austin, im not gong to tell you! Ally responded, flinging her hands up in frustration, knocking her songbook off the piano. Austin jumped out of his chair and grabbed the book. "Austin, don't touch my book!" Ally cried, trying to grab it out of his hands. "Why?" Austin teased, flipping through it. "Whats so secret in here? Oh, look, here's a page from this morning." Austin said, beginning to read out loud, despite Ally's loud protests. "Austin is such an idiot. But even when he's being stupid, I cant help but like him! The way he says my name and flips his hair and the way he smiles. When he hugs me, I dont want him to ever let go. But he only wants to be friends! I don't know how he listens to my songs and does't see that he's the guy im talking about in all of them! I swear, he's so clueless. Ive fallen in love with my best friend." Below were all the lyrics from the song she had just sang. Austin came to the end of the entry and looked up at Ally, who was staring at him with a terrified expression on her face. "Ally...do you really love me like that?" Austin asked her. Tears spilled out of her eyes as she snatched her book away and ran out of the room without answering his question.

**A/N: I dont know how to end it, so i'm just going to stop there. If you have an idea, please leave me a review and let me know! It would mean so much to me! Hope your having a good day!**

**Love, Maddi**


	2. Chapter 2

**OK, is anyone else like totally pissed at the major lack of Auslly so far in Season 3? I mean, no offense Disney, but really?**

**Thank y'all SOO SOO MUCH for all the follows and faves! You make me so happy! *melts into gooey puddle of mush***

**I decided to make this in chapters because…well, I don't really know. I guess so you amazing people that favorited this would get an email in their inbox I guess.**

**So here. R&R?**

Ally sat at the bench in the practice room, silently writing in her journal. Once she was sure Austin had left, she had snuck back up here to cross out Austin's name everywhere it appeared in her songbook. However, when she looked back through it, she couldn't bring herself to do it. She tried to tell herself that it was just because it would take too much ink- as his name appeared several times on almost every page- but she knew that it was just because she couldn't bring herself too.

Just as she was about to take a deep breath and cross out his name inside the big heart on the inside cover, she heard a ding. She looked around for the source until she saw Austins phone under the piano. She picked it up and glanced at the screen, not surprised to see a text from Dez. She was even less surprised to find that it made no sense.

Dude, have you told her yet?

Ally blinked. Told who what? After a split second decision, she unlocked his phone and responded

Told who what?

Dude, do you have amnesia? We talked about this for hours this morning!

Ally hesitated. Now what?

Tell me again?

U were an idiot and read Allys songbook again and she said she liked you, right?

Yeah? So?

But now she's mad at u and u can't tell her that u have liked her forever and that your so happy that she likes u 2?

Oh, right. gotta go bye.

Ally stared at the phone until it blurred in her vision. Austin had liked her, all this time…and..

"Uhh, Alls?"

Speak of the devil. Ally jumped and looked up to see Austin in the doorway.

"Oh, uh, hey Austin. Whats up? Gotta go, bye!"

She gathered up her songbook and tried to run out the door, but Austin stopped her. "Is that my phone?" he asked.

Ally blushed. "Whaaaaaaaaat? Uhh, of course not!"

Austin grabbed her hand. "It is!"

"Oh, look at that! Bye!"

"Wait a minute."

Austin scrolled through his texts. "you texted Dez pretending to be me?" he cried.

"Whaaaaaaaaaaaat? No!"

"Oh my gosh, how much did he tell you?"

"Nothing important."

"OH MY GOSH HE TOLD YOU…"

He peered up, his face red and disbelieving. "He told you that I liked you?" he whispered.

"Oh yeah. Kinda."

Austin glared at his phone. "Dez, I'm gonna kill you." He murmured.

"Austin, is it true?" Ally whispered.

"What?"

"That you like me?"

"Heh, no. Yes. I don't know."

Ally stared.

Austin took a deep breath and ran his hands through his hair.

"Yes, OK? So I do still have feelings for you. Its not worth messing..everything up, just to kiss a girl that I'm madly in love with."

Ally blushed as Austin gasped. "I mean….im not in love with you, I just…."

Ally took a deep breath and leaned forward, pressing her lips to his. He seemed a bit hesitant at first, but he soon melted into the kiss, pulling her closer.

Ally smiled against his lips.

**A/N: well, glad thats done. Ive been sitting her for an hour, listening to One Direction "Story of my life" on repeat, trying to figure out how to finish it. Meh. Thank you guys so much for reading! Please review! Love you all!**


End file.
